h e a r t
by ConfettiCat
Summary: Kepahitan, mata, hati yang tersayat, cerita, lubang yang dalam./ "...seseorang, selamatkan aku..." / Cerita tentang hati yang perlahan-lahan semakin hancur. Yellow, one sided SpecialShipping, LuckyShipping.


Hai, saya datang untuk meramaikan fandom PokéSpe Indonesia! Akhirnya saya menuruti keinginan dan bikin penpik Indo juga, hehe (padahal masih ada utang fanfic bahasa Inggris :v). Saya juga masih bertanya-tanya kepada diri sendiri, kenapa upload fanfic Indonesia yang pertama buatnya angst :'v enggak bisa bikin fanfic yang seneng-seneng aja apa? Huwaaaaa udah gitu pake char kesayangan lagi. Ngakunya cinta Yellow kok Yellow dibikin menderita sih? (Readers: Huuuu betul tuh huuu)

Yah, intinya saya mau ngeramein fandomnya. Masa pas saya ngeliat halaman pertama, ada fanfic yang udah dari November 2014 sih? Baru halaman pertama lho. Jadi untuk membawa sedikit hidup tambahan ke fandom, saya datang hehe (Readers: Nggak dibutuhkan lu dasar author nista)

;;;;;w;;;;; Ternyata saia enggak dibutuhkan TT okeh okeh bercanda kok /tiba-tiba alay /dijitak /bhak

Ya, semoga aja kalian menikmati hasil karya author sarap ini, Happy Reading!

* * *

Title : t

Genre : Angst/Romance

Summary : Kepahitan, mata, hati yang tersayat, cerita, lubang yang dalam./ "...seseorang, selamatkan aku.."

Warning : AU, one sided SpecialShipping, LuckyShipping, PwP, typo, kesalahan di sana sini, sedikit OOC, penyengsaraan chara (?), agak tidak jelas.

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memegang hak milik PokéSpe dan karakter-karakternya. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini, cerita ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan belaka.

PokéSpe © Kusaka Hidenori, MATO, Yamamoto Satoshi

© ConfettiCat

Enjoy!

* * *

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau melihat kearah ku?

Meskipun aku terus melihatmu, setiap saat?

Tetapi aku tahu, mengapa kau tidak dapat mengarahkan madamu kepadaku.

Karena di sampingmu selalu ada gadis cantik bermanik biru dan berambut cokelat, yang baik hati dan parasnya jelita.

Dan kau tak bisa memalingkan matamu darinya.

* * *

Hei.

Kita bertemu, kan? Tadi, di kafe. Saat aku sedang mengetik manuskrip ceritaku sambil menyesap caramel cappuccino yang manis.

...setidaknya, minuman itu terasa manis sampai kau datang. Besama gadismu, tentunya.

Saat kau datang dan menyapaku, dalam sekejap, segala kemanisan kopi yang ada di mulutku hilang. Cappuccino itu menjadi pahit, pahit sekali. Jangan kata di pangkal lidahku, bahkan ujung lidahku terasa pahit.

Tentunya, kau tidak menyadarinya.

Kau meminta izin untuk duduk bersama di mejaku. Dengan sedikit terpaksa, aku tersenyum pahit (kepahitan kopi itu sudah menyebar ke mana-mana, apakah sudah terlihat di raut wajahku?) dan mengangguk. Kau tersenyum dengan senang dan menarikkan kursi untuk gadismu terlebih dahulu-

Sungguh _gentleman_. Heh.

Kau memesan dua _caf_ _é_ _au lait_ dan satu _sundae_ untuk dimakan berdua, dan kemudian mengarahkan pandanganmu kembali ke wanita di sebelahmu.

...

Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arahku untuk sesaat.

"Sedang mengetik manuskrip ya?" tanyamu, seperti teman lama yang akrab.

...heeh, ternyata kamu masih peduli? (Lihat, bahkan pikiranku menjadi pahit.)

Aku mengangguk pelan, dan meneguk cappuccinoku (yang sekarang sudah tidak berasa lagi). Kembalilah aku menatap layar laptopku, tetapi otakku terasa beku, tak dapat mengeluarkan kalimat yang _berarti._ _Berhati_. Aku hanya dapat mengetik beberapa kalimat yang kosong (pahit itu sudah mengorupsi tubuhku, susah rasanya menggerakkan tanganku).

* * *

Mata tidak bisa berbohong.

(Aku tahu dari pengalaman-tidak, jangan tanya pengalaman apa, aku tidak akan menjawab.)

Saat itu pesanan kalian datang. Setelah kau membayar, kalian pun mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan _sundae_ kalian berdua (beraninya kalian, apakah kalian tidak peka?). Dengan spontan aku berdiri, dan mata kalian tertuju kepadaku. Aku beralasan ingin ke toilet, dan segera beranjak dari tempatku.

...

Sebuah kebohongan yang sederhana.

Kulihat sekilas, mata merahmu memandangiku tanpa kecurigaan. Dan manik biru gadismu pun sama, memandangiku dengan kelembutan, tanpa negatifitas apapun.

...

Ya, mata tidak bisa berbohong.

Apakah kepahitan telah terpancar di mataku?

...

Aku bergegas ke kamar kecil, seakan-akan sudah di ujung tanduk. Tetapi aku hanya berhenti di depan wastafel. Aku menyalakan keran, mencuci muka, dan-hm?

Kenapa mataku terasa perih? ...mungkin kemasukan air.

* * *

Saat aku kembali, _sundae_ kalian telah habis.

(Syukurlah. Aku tidak akan tahan melihat kalian makan.)

"Red?" gadismu berkata. "Kita harus pergi, sebentar lagi filmnya mulai."

"Ng? Kenapa, Blue? ...oh ya! Maaf ya, Yellow, kami harus segera pergi." Kau tersenyum kepadaku, dan menggaet tangan gadismu. Kalian beranjak dari tempat duduk kalian, dan berjalan meninggalkan kafe. Kalian (kau) tidak menengok ke belakang.

...

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada lenganku, dan menatap layar laptopku.

Bukankah cinta ini memang tidak terbalas? Konyol.

* * *

Setelah kunjuganmu, aku tidak dapat mengetik lebih dari satu paragraf pendek.

...terima kasih, kau telah menghancurkan karirku.

Satu hari lagi mendekati _deadline_. Hari yang seharusnya dipenuhi dengan kemajuan, hancur karena _kau_.

Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak memaksakan diri hari ini. Aku membereskan laptopku dan menenggak tegukan terakhir dari cappuccinoku, kemudian meninggalkan kafe itu.

...

Sesekali pun, berjalan-jalan di kota Viridian menenangkan hatiku. Bukan hanya karena itu kota kelahiran dan tempat tinggalku, tetapi suasananya nyaman. Kota ini cukup tenang, dengan sedikit suara orang berbicara, sehingga tidak terkesan seperti kota yang mati.

Aku melangkah masuk ke supermarket, mengambil keranjang dan mulai memasukkan berbagai macam makanan ringan, seperti cokelat, keripik kentang, soda (Diet? Apa itu diet? Ha ha, ha...) dan lain-lain ke dalamnya. Setelah membayar di kasir, aku beranjak pulang ke rumahku, di area paling tenang di kota Viridian.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku menaruh laptop dan barang belanjaanku di sofa, dan berjalan ke kamar tidurku. Sambil menghempaskan tubuh ke ranjang, aku membuang nafas panjang.

...

Memandangi langit-langit kamarku tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik, maka aku memutuskan untuk mandi berendam dalam air hangat. Setelah mengambil baju ganti, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi dan mulai mengisi bak mandi dengan air hangat.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi yang sekarang beruap, bebalut piyama dan _sweater_ kesayanganku, rambut dicepol berantakan. Aku mengambil barang belanjaan dan laptopku dari sofa, dan masuk kembali ke kamarku. Aku mengeluarkan laptopku dari tasnya dan menyalakannya. Setelah mendudukkan diri di depannya, aku meraih bungkusan keripik kentang dari kantung belanjaanku. Sambil membuka bungkusan tersebut dan meraih isinya, aku membuka _draft_ cerita (yang masih belum selesai) dan memandanginya selama beberapa menit.

...

...

...sial, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya...

Aku kembali membanting badan di ranjang, berusaha mencari kalimat yang terasa nyaman untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Tapi sayangnya, pikiranku seakan tersumbat, maka aku segera menyerah.

Sebagai gantinya, aku lanjut memikirkan sebab dari semua ini.

Kau.

...

Aku memang merasa tersakiti. Hatiku selalu tersayat setiap kali melihat kalian berdua.

(Tapi,)

Tapi-

(-aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kalian, yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa.)

Seperti terjebak di sebuah lubang yang dalam, aku berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar tanpa hasil.

...

Dan aku pun terkena semburat inspirasi.

* * *

Kusimpan cerita yang lama untuk hari lain, dan mulai dari halaman yang kosong.

* * *

"Halo, Green? Ini Yellow, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

["Ada apa?"]

"Boleh tidak aku mengganti ceritanya?"

["Hm? ...aku tidak merasa ada masalah, penerbit juga belum tahu cerita apa yang akan diterbitkan. Masalahnya, apakah kau bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu?"]

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya."

Gumaman terkejut bercampur terkesan terdengar melalui _receiver_ telepon. ["Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan ilustrasinya?"]

"Aku akan mulai menggambarnya hari ini."

["Bagus."]

"Jadi..." gumamku, "Bisa tidak _deadline-_ ku diundur dulu?" tanyaku dengan manis.

["Hm,"] sedikit nada tawa terselip dalam suara Green. ["Aku akan membicarakannya. Mungkin _dealine-_ mu bisa diundur beberapa hari."]

Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengamini perkataan Green dalam hati.

["Sebelum itu, aku perlu melihat _draft_ -mu."]

"Sudah kukirim lewat _e-mail_."

["Bailah, biar kubaca sebentar."]

Suasana menjadi sunyi selama Green berhenti berbicara. Aku senantiasa memegang gagang telepon itu di telingaku, menyenadungkan sebuah lagu dengan pelan sambil menunggunya selesai membaca.

[",,,Yellow."] Tiba-tiba suara Green memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"Ya?"

["Cerita ini... tidak, tidak apa-apa."]

"Apakah ada kesalahan?"

["Tidak, tidak... ketika kubaca sekilas tidak ada kesalahan."]

"Betul-betul tidak ada masalah?"

["Tidak ada..."]

"Syukurlah."

["...hanya..."]

"Hm?"

["...tidak, lupakan saja. Jaga kesehatanmu."]

Aku mendesah sangat pelan sambil memainkan kabel telepon.

"Green, terima kasih," bisikku.

["...-"]

Klik.

-dan aku menutup telepon.

* * *

Seekor kelinci putih kecil sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri di hutan. Tiba-tiba, ia jatuh terperosok ke dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam, dalam sekali. Ia tidak bisa keluar sendiri, seberapapun ia berusaha untuk memanjat keluar dari lubang itu. Ia pun berteriak-teriak memanggil bantuan, tetapi tidak ada seekor binatang pun yang datang menolongnya. Teman-temannya kura-kura dan tupai mengira bahwa ia sedang bermain, dan mereka meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan burung hantu yang bertengger di atas pohon hanya diam di sana, memandangi semua yang terjadi dengan matanya yang lebar.

Jadi, apa yang dapat dilakukan oleh kelinci itu?

...

Ia hanya dapat meringkuk di dalam lubang itu, kesepian dan ketakutan, menunggu sampai seseorang datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

...

Tentunya, keluarganya mencarinya keesokan harinya, dan ia terselamatkan.

...

Tetapi,

aku tidak tahu, apakah akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku,

atau tidak.

* * *

"...seseorang, selamatkan aku..."

* * *

Tubuhku kembali terhempas ke ranjang, seraya tetes-tetes cairan bening jatuh ke atas seprei yang putih bersih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC?

Huwaaaaaaaaa, maafkan saya...! Yellow, pembaca sekalian, maafkan saya sudah menderitakan Yellow dan menyampah di fandom ini...! Uwaaahhhh! /pundung di pojokan

Tapi kalau misalnya readers sekalian menikmatinya, ya saya senang :v

Ada bagian yang tidak dimengerti nggak? Kalau ada, tolong bilang, ya! Biar saya jelasin. Yah, saya berharap sih para pembaca sekalian udah mengerti semua. Kan para pembaca pinter semua /ini tulus atau ngerayu? /tulus kok tulus

Jadi, Yellow itu penulis buku cerita anak-anak dan green editornya. Cerita kelinci itu karangan Yellow, dan menceritakan tentang keadaan yang sedang terjadi (kelinci itu Yellow, kura-kura itu Red, tupai itu Blue, dan burung hantu itu Green). Lubang yang dalam itu permasalahan (cinta) Yellow. jadi, keadaannya itu, Yellow terjebak dalam masalah cintanya. Dia ingin diselamatkan oleh seseorang, tapi nggak ada yang menyadari masalahnya. Red dan Blue nggak peka, dan nggak sadar bahwa Yellow itu punya masalah. Green sadar, tapi antara dia memilih untuk diam saja atau nggak bisa ngomong langsung ke Yellow. Alhasil begini deh jadinya. Semoga sudah cukup jelas bagi para pembaca yang kurang mengerti jalan cerita nan gaje ini ^^;

Nah, sekarang, ada pertanyaan buat pembaca sekalian.

Ada tiga pisau di hadapan anda. Pisau A, yaitu pisau sayur, Pisau B, yaitu pisau roti, dan Pisau C, yaitu pisau daging.

Pertanyaannya, pisau mana yang anda ambil untuk memutilasi author sarap ini?

a. Pisau A

b. Pisau B

c. Pisau C

d. Tiga-tiganya

Hueee, sebelum pembaca sekalian memilih, mendingan saya kabur aja deh. Dimutilasi, kan sakit /plakk

Oh ya, sebelum author lupa, review please? /ditolak

KABUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR


End file.
